


Secrets Aren't Always Best Kept

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Slight marriage proposal, So much sap and fluff, Syo has slight anxiety over their relationship not being accepted, Syo is a tsundere extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from filming, the boys of Master Course have noticed Syo's sudden change of treatment towards Ai, going from caring to full blown tsundere. Could he be hiding something?</p><p>Set during Maji Love Revolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Aren't Always Best Kept

It was once said that it takes a toll to keep a secret, it physically and mentally wears a person down to keep a secret. That said, Natsuki had reasonable suspicion to believe Syo is keeping a secret; despite how close he got to his sempai during the filming when Ai was losing power, as soon as they returned to the campus, Syo resumed his tsundere tendencies, full force.

Natsuki wasn't sure of what to make of the situation; did Syo hate Ai? Was he hiding something and using the disconnect as a cover? The bespectacled teen, knowing his friend, was leaning towards the latter, and when he addressed it to the others, with the exception of the two main conversation subjects, the others surprisingly thought similarly.

"I thought the two were getting along, considering what happened from what Haruka told me after you guys got back." Cecil said, "Maybe they are getting along and Syo doesn't want us to know, so his being mean to him is to make us think otherwise." Ittoki suggested. Ranmaru ran a hand through his hair, "Then why would he go to all the trouble of taking care of him?", "Maybe Syoyo* likes Ai-Ai." Reiji said, "Then why be mean to him?" Tokiya asked, confused. "Let's be honest, it's Ochibi-chan, if he likes something, he acts uninterested and rude to it." Ren explained, "He's a textbook tsundere then." Camus stated.

"Who's a textbook tsundere?" a voice laced with irritation spoke, all turned to see Syo, vein starting to protrude from his forehead. "Oh, Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed, surprised, "Well?" the short blonde insisted, "Uh, well, Kurusu, to be honest, you're a bit of an anomaly, like those characters from shoujo manga." Masato replied. "Okay, but that doesn't mean I _like_ Ai." Syo answered, lacing his hands on his hips. "Um, Syo, we didn't mention him, why bring him up?" Ittoki asked, Syo's reaction rose more suspicion in the idols, "Oh! Uh.. Um, well I... I uh... H-heard! I heard you guys mention him, I was here for a good while. Oh, look at the time I've got a... Thing, now, see ya!" he jumbled out, hurrying to flee with a face of fire.

The others stared after their smallest friend, "Something is definitely up." Camus said with everyone nodding in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo quickly ran from the foyer to his dorm room, needing privacy and had an even more desperate need to see a certain someone. Throwing open the door to the room, Syo called out, "Ai!" Said teen turned from his desk, where he had been typing away on his laptop until just a moment ago, "What's wrong?" Ai asked, face betraying is usual stoic demeanor to show emotion, this made Syo's heart skip a beat; whenever he saw Ai express an emotion to him, it made the blonde feel as if he was someone special to his sempai.

Before Syo could gush anymore over the feeling, he practically tackled Ai, encasing his sempai with his body, "Ai, they know!" the blonde cried, burying his face in the robot's shoulder. "That I'm a robot, I know." Ai replied, "No, Ai, I mean us, they know about _us_." Syo said.

"What do you mean?" Ai asked, "Well I don't mean they _know_ know, they're catching onto that I might like you... Not that I question the depths of my feelings for you. It's in relation to their theory! What I mean is, they're catching onto my feelings for you and they'll catch onto that we're dating soon and I don't know how I or the others will handle it and...!" Syo rambled, thoughts mixing together and escaping his mouth all too fast for him to control.

Ai, unable to get in a word, put an end to Syo's babbling by shutting his mouth; with his own. The blonde was instantly silenced, Ai moved away after a moment of his boyfriend becoming unresponsive,  "Have you calmed down?" Syo nodded his head, "Good, now from what I could gather, you're concerned how the others will react if they find out we're dating and they're catching on fast." the taller surmised, "Yes." Syo responded. "Then why are you so worried?"

Syo blanched at Ai's question, "Why?! Ai, we're both guys, and you're a robot to boot!", "They're our friends, you should have a bit more faith that they'd be supportive." Ai explained, rubbing Syo's back, hoping to relieve some tension that was plaguing the boy. "It's just... I'm scared, not everyone is accepting of everything." Syo confessed, hugging Ai tighter.

"Then we'll run away to America and get married." Ai said with all the seriousness in the world, Syo's face couldn't have been any brighter, "M-married?! B-but what about STARISH and Quartet Night?", "They'll have no need for us if they can't accept our relationship." Ai proclaimed, eyes holding determination.

The teen couldn't believe his ears, what had Syo done to deserve himself such an amazing man like Ai? Still flushed at the sudden proposal, Syo felt confidence seep into his body; even if the others didn't accept their relationship, it wouldn't matter to him, as long as he had Ai, he'd face any challenge. "Alright, well since the matter has already been brought up, we should might as well tell them now." Ai said.

And Syo paled, yes he said he could face anything with Ai, he just didn't expect to face something so quickly, "Wait, Ai! Can't we tell them later, like tomorrow... Or next month?" Syo questioned weakly. "You'll just want to push it off, so we're doing this now." Ai decided, standing from his computer chair, his petite lover slung over his shoulder, "Ai, wait!" but the cyan-haired teen didn't listen, instead heading for the door and pulling it open.

To be met face to fist, Ai took notice of Ranmaru's hand, then the rest of his housemates standing by him, Syo notied as well, blushing at his situation before rolling off Ai's shoulder. "Um, hey Ai Ai." Reiji spoke, "So how much did you hear?" Ai asked, "Hear? We didn't..." Cecil started to say, "How much?" Syo demanded, cracking his knuckles, "All of it!" Ittoki squealed.

Ai sighed, "Well, does anyone have something to say or object to?" he invited, Tokiya stepped forward, "We didn't mean to make you feel insecure, Syo. We completely support you and Ai-san." he explained, "Yeah, we were only so interested because we wanted to properly congratulate you." Ittoki added. "See, told you so." Ai remarked, lightly nudging Syo with his elbow, Thanks, you guys." Syo said.

"Oh, I have a question." Ren suddenly said, "What?" Ai asked, "When's the wedding?" he teased, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively and earning a chuckle out of Ranmaru. Syo fumed, readying himself to sawk his older friend, only to be pulled back by Ai, "Invitations will be sent out as soon as we have our premature honeymoon." Ai explained, shutting the door on the others and capturing Syo's lips, tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth.

All the while, Syo could only think about how he was going to explain to his parents that the blushing bride at his wedding was going to be himself. Perhaps that is a secret that better be kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Precious angel Ai confirmed.
> 
> *- Personal headcanon nickname Reiji would have for Syo.


End file.
